


Dynasties : La Saga - Parcours de lecture

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Guide to Dynasties, Multi, Non Story
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: [Crossover/UA]Deux galaxies se rencontrent pour conter l'histoire d'une dynastie maudite, rongée par l'amour du pouvoir et par de vieux démons qui refusent de rester enterrés. Dieux et déesses, Seigneurs Sith, aristocrates, Avengers, Impériaux : toutes et tous seront les acteurs d'une lente ascension et d'une vertigineuse chute, dans une tragédie en sept actes.Guide à la lecture chronologique de toutes les facettes de la saga.





	1. DYNASTIES

**« Dynasties : La Saga »**

**Parcours de lecture**

_[Crossover/UA] Deux galaxies se rencontrent pour conter l'histoire d'une dynastie maudite, rongée par l'amour du pouvoir et par de vieux démons qui refusent de rester enterrés. Dieux et déesses, Seigneurs Sith, aristocrates, Avengers, Impériaux : toutes et tous seront les acteurs d'une lente ascension et d'une vertigineuse chute, dans une tragédie en sept actes._

Ce résumé de la saga vous fait saliver ? Mais vous peinez à comprendre comment elle est censée se lire, maintenant qu'elle s'est perdue dans sa complexité de construction ? Alors, ce petit complément devrait vous aider à y voir plus clair !

Ceci n'est qu'une introduction, mais le parcours de lecture sera déroulé au fur et à mesure dans les « chapitres » suivants. Les tomes y seront mentionnés par ordre chronologique (y compris les spin-offs), et chacun sera détaillé chapitre par chapitre, avec les dates et _surtout_ accompagnés par les Chroniques égarées correspondantes et/ou, au besoin, des Bonus en plusieurs chapitres. Le fonctionnement d'AO3 me permet même de vous renvoyer à chaque fois au chapitre ou à la fic correspondants via des liens directs !

Parce qu'un exemple vaut mille mots, je vous invite à découvrir le fonctionnement ci-après, avec le parcours de lecture du tout premier tome de la saga :)


	2. Cycle I, tome 1

**« Cycle I : La Genèse »**

_Hela, Loki, Dessel, Sirannon, Cosinga et Vaheín. Six fortes personnalités, deux dieux, deux Sith, un aristocrate, et une demi-déesse. Sans en avoir conscience, ils se retrouvèrent à l'origine d'une dynastie chaotique, qui marquera durablement l'histoire galactique._

**« Tome 1 : Hela »**

_Figure controversée dans la société conservatrice asgardienne, la fille aînée d'Odin connaîtra l'ascension vers la gloire, avant la violente et douloureuse déchéance._

• Prologue : [L'univers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/58926367)

**Première partie : [Une création destructrice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/58926613) [An -840 avant J.C. / -2 875 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°1 : [L'héritière](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/58926739)

Chapitre n°2 : [Ruse et agilité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/59157517)

Chapitre n°3 : [La première victime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/59492605)

Chapitre n°4 : [Société ennemie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/59841352)

Chapitre n°5 : [L'Exécutrice d'Odin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/60131845)

**Deuxième partie : [La Conquérante](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/60526732) [An -659 avant J.C. / -2 694 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°6 : [Vanaheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/60527173)

Chapitre n°7 : [Nidavellir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/60936439)

Chapitre n°8 : [Alfheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/61304770)

Chapitre n°9 : [Svartalfheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/61477468)

Chapitre n°10 : [Le Monde des Ténèbres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/61717078)

Chapitre n°11 : [Déesses et Valkyries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/61896511)

• _Chronique égarée n°1 :[Émancipées](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/61897348)_

Chapitre n°12 : [Déification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62050144)

Chapitre n°13 : _[Conquistador](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62258314)_

• _Chronique égarée n°2 :[Reddition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/62258536)_

• _Chronique égarée n°3 :[Adumar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/62315227)_

Chapitre n°14 : [Avidich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62477380)

• _Chronique égarée n°4 :[Chiss et Asgardiennes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/62477968)_

Chapitre n°15 : [Csilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62631139)

Chapitre n°16 : [Les Aristocras de l'Ascendance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62838487)

Interlude : [Postérité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62985280)

**Troisième partie : [Le temps des tourments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/62985577) [An -659 avant J.C. / -2 694 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°17 : [Rumeurs de division](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/63193630)

Chapitre n°18 : [Prétendants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/63341092)

Chapitre n°19 : [Acculée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/63548803)

Chapitre n°20 : [Des funérailles royales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/63695443)

Chapitre n°21 : [La première bataille de Jotünheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/63900208)

Chapitre n°22 : [Otage royal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64044688)

**Quatrième partie : [Accélération vers la fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64231531) [An 960 après J.C. / -1 075 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°23 : [Reconstruction artificielle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64231768)

• _Chronique égarée n°5 :[Valkyries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/64287319)_

Chapitre n°24 : [Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64375747)

Chapitre n°25 : [La seconde bataille de Jotünheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64572259)

Chapitre n°26 : [Un carnage malheureux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64706101)

• _Chronique égarée n°6 :[Délivrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/64706560)_

Chapitre n°27 : [Un retour difficile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/64886812)

Chapitre n°28 : [La pire blessure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65027323)

Chapitre n°29 : [Confessions et regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65214223)

Chapitre n°30 : [La fin d'un monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65367601)

**Cinquième partie : [La Princesse déchue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65578549) [An 960 après J.C. / -1 075 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°31 : [Douce vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65578984)

Chapitre n°32 : [Vaincue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65726170)

• _Chronique égarée n°7 :[L'histoire du soir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/65726536)_

Chapitre n°33 : [Hanté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/65926036)

Chapitre n°34 : [L'orphelin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/66080143)

Chapitre n°35 : [Rongé par la culpabilité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/66259786)

Chapitre n°36 : [Une mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/66374141)

Chapitre n°37 : [Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/66558550)

Chapitre n°38 : [Helheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/66701290) **[An 965 après J.C. / -1 070 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°39 : [Au prix d'une vie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/66926263)

Chapitre n°40 : [Un pari sur l'avenir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/67069972)

[Outro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424525/chapters/67070278)


	3. Cycle I, tome 2

**« Cycle I : La Genèse »**

**« Tome 2 : Loki »**

_Le jeune Prince devra apprendre à trouver sa place au sein d'une famille aimante mais aux côtés d'un frère prenant une place importante. Dans l'ombre de Thor et des secrets dont il n'avait toujours pas conscience, comment Loki parviendra-t-il à mener sa vie ?_

**Première partie : [Des débuts difficiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67271701) [An 965 après J.C. / -1 070 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°1 : [L'amour d'une mère](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67272169)

Chapitre n°2 : [Derrière ses excuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67402051)

Chapitre n°3 : [Sensible rapprochement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67569971)

Chapitre n°4 : [Adieux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67676747)

• _Chronique égarée n°8 :[Premiers pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/67677050)_

**Deuxième partie : [Une enfance à deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67824037) [An 1 000 après J.C. / -1 035 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°5 : [Histoire revisitée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67824263)

• _Chronique égarée n°9 :[Réminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/67859479)_

Chapitre n°6 : [Nés pour être rois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/67946590)

Chapitre n°7 : [Inimitiés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68155576)

Chapitre n°8 : [Tempête](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68305579)

Chapitre n°9 : [Fondamentalement différent, fondamentalement perdu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68518518)

• _Chronique égarée n°10 :[Le sorcier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/68518688)_

Chapitre n°10 : [Bon anniversaire !](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68667735)

**Troisième partie : [Une adolescence dans l'ombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68877915) [An 1 300 après J.C. / -735 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°11 : [De grands changements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/68878158)

Chapitre n°12 : [Rejets mutuels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/69027531)

Chapitre n°13 : [Amertume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/69261903)

Chapitre n°14 : [Déception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/69430362)

Chapitre n°15 : [Dysphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/69667515)

Chapitre n°16 : [Dans la peau d'un autre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/69847857) **[An 1 500 après J.C. / -535 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°17 : [Une question d'identité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70073880)

**Quatrième partie : [Un jeune homme accompli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70231779) [An 1 600 après J.C. / -435 avant Yavin]**

Chapitre n°18 : [L'héritier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70232037)

Chapitre n°19 : [Fracture familiale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70447773)

Chapitre n°20 : [Hors normes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70608579)

• _Chronique égarée n°11 :[Métamorphoses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/70608855)_

• _Les Bonus #1 :[Métamorphoses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835349/chapters/70726971) (6 chapitres)_

_« Loki atteint l’âge de la puberté, et est bien en peine de comprendre quelles peuvent bien être son identité de genre et son orientation sexuelle, dans ce monde qui ne l’apprécie pas pour ce qu’il est. D’autant plus qu’une drôle de malédiction semble l’avoir frappé de plein fouet… »_

Chapitre n°21 : [Un scandale au palais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70828071)

Chapitre n°22 : [Un piège](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/70987656)

Chapitre n°23 : [Triste fin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510199/chapters/71228352)


End file.
